Motor vehicles, such as wheeled vehicles, are commonly equipped with a variety of interior lighting devices for illuminating the passenger compartment. For example, automotive vehicles typically include a dome lamp for providing light illumination when one or more vehicle doors are opened to provide general area lighting for occupants of the vehicle. Additionally, motor vehicles are commonly equipped with a plurality of reading lamps that provide lighting to better enable passengers to read, view maps, and otherwise aid in vision within the passenger compartment. Dome and reading lights are typically fixed in or near the headliner or in an overhead console and typically direct light in a fixed direction and within a fixed beam pattern. To achieve multiple beam patterns, a plurality of light sources and optics may be employed. It would be desirable to provide for an enhanced lighting system that offers enhanced lighting in the vehicle.